


Meddlesome

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merrilea and Morgana have an unpleasant encounter<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 226. Welcome Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddlesome

**Author:** idhe_faerie  
**Title:** Meddlesome  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Gaius, Merrilea, Braden  
**Summary:** Merrilea and Morgana have an unpleasant encounter  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 820  
**Prompt:** 226\. Welcome Home  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #17

**Meddlesome**

Morgana was in a hurry as she walked into the courtyard to get fresh water for Morgause. She didn't see the older woman approach as she lowered the bucket into the well.

“My Lady, may I have a word with you?” Merrilea asked.

“I need to get back to my sister.” Morgana hefted the bucket up started to walk back inside.

“My Lady, please.” Merrilea rushed to catch up. “I need to speak to you about your brother.”

Morgana stopped and turned. “What about Arthur?”

“Not Arthur. You have another brother. He is my son.” Merrilea looked around. “I remember you as a small child clinging to your mother's skirts as she argued with Uther. Gorlois was on some mission and she was in fear for his safety. She wanted Uther to stop sending Gorlois on pointless trips just so he could have his way with her. As per usual, Uther told her that he could do as he pleased. That was when i knew you were Uther's daughter not the daughter of Gorlois.”

“I don't remember that day.” Morgana started walking again.

“Uther Pendragon was a selfish man. He took what he wanted. It didn't matter if you were a high born Lady or a ginger haired kitchen maid.”

“I'm sorry.” Morgana shifted the bucket to her other hand.

“My son does not know the identity of his father. I didn't want him to think less of me. Camelot was different then. Magick was practiced freely. Uther even kept a seer for council. But that changed when Ygraine died from a spell cast by Nimueh. I left just as the first fires were lit. I traveled with a woman named Alice. She was the betrothed of Gaius. We just came from burying her.”

“I don't understand why are you telling me this?” Morgana was confused.

“I overheard Merlin tell Gaius that you want to go home. You will never be able to go back to Camelot. There will be no welcome home feast, no warm arms to embrace you. You have magick. You are a Priestess of the Old Religion. Arthur, like your father, will not let you come home. He will put you in chains and light the fires once again.”

“You do not know my brother. Gaius and Merlin will make him see sense.” Morgana headed for the door once again.

“You murdered your father. He cannot let that go unpunished.” Merrilea called after her.

Morgana stopped, threw down the bucket, and came toe to toe with Merrilea. “I did not kill Uther. Morgause killed him with my dagger. I was nowhere near Camelot when he died. Merlin believes me.”

“Merlin lies to Arthur about his magick. An apprentice to the court physician has no pull with a king.” Merrilea countered.

“You know nothing about Merlin.” Morgana glared at the woman before her. “Merlin is Arthur's manservant and friend. They have been close as brothers since Merlin came to Camelot.”

“Manservant?” Merrilea was surprised to hear that.

Morgana picked up the bucket and went back to the well. She lowered the bucket then turned to Merrilea. “I knew you had no idea of things in Camelot. Why do you really care if I go back?”

“If magick is allowed in Camelot again, there will be another Great Purge. Arthur may even be more ruthless than your father.” Merrilea rubbed her hands together. “He may seek out my son and burn him as well.”

“Arthur would never do that.” Morgana shook her head. “He has a kind heart and he is a good man. He would never kill his own brother.”

“But he would kill his sister.” Merrilea goaded.

“We shall see.” Morgana pulled the bucket up and went inside.

Braden walked up to Merrilea. “It would be in your best interest to mind your own business. You put your son in danger when you antagonize the very people who know your secret. Merlin will handle things like he always does. Morgana is right about one thing. Arthur is a good man.”

“We shall see.” Merrilea walked toward the cart. “We should take cover they are approaching.”

“I feel it too.” Braden put his hand on his sword. “If we can feel his magick, then he can feel ours. He will know it’s a trap.”

“Let’s hope he is reckless and comes anyway.” Merrliea leaned against the cart. “I just want to get this over with so i can go home to my son.”

Merlin stopped Morgana at the top of the stairs. “Morgana, what is it?”

“The woman that came with Gaius. She needs to stop meddling in other people's affairs.” Morgana looked at Gaius standing behind Merlin. “She told me that Arthur will never welcome me home.”

“I’ll speak to her.” Gaius started to move past them but Merlin reached out and grabbed his arm. “Merlin?”

“There’s no time. They’re here.” Merlin looked at Morgana.

 


End file.
